Judal
by Youjibell
Summary: Yo simplemente, no esperaba acabar así. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pero antes de eso tuvo una corta vida de 20 años. JudxSinbad JudxKouen JudXKouha Alibaba&Arajin(?)
1. Chapter 1

Judal

-o-

Cuando tenía 4 años y el cuerpo frío de su madre era la única sensación que podía recordar, la vida no parecía ser tan mala, no hasta ese entonces. Los ojos vacíos de la mujer y su mano entrelazando su pequeña manita era lo único que podía recordar cada que iba a la cama dormir. No le atemorizaba, al contario, podía dormir en ese cuerpo frío esperando que despertara la mujer. Al lado de él se encontraba el cadáver de su padre aún boca abajo y con los brazos extendidos.

Judal a esa edad no tenía miedo, pero conocía bien lo que era la muerte. Ya una vez había visto lo que era de cerca. Meses atrás lo había comprendido, al saber que uno de sus vecinos había muerto, y se había hecho uno con el ruhk. De hecho ahí era como había comenzado sus problemas. Por ese comentario -"El se ha ido con todas esas aves brillantes"-.

Era una tarde soleada cuando Judal comía los pedacitos amarillos de la fruta que su madre le había picado. Miraba por la ventana mientras todo aquello sucedió.

Recordaba el calor que sentía, y el sabor un poco ácido y dulce de los duraznos. También la voz de su mamá, que acostumbraba cantar dulcemente mientras hacía los deberes domésticos.

También recordaba el aroma levemente dulzón y también amaderado y a lo lejos el sonido de las maderas con las trabajaba su padre. Y por la ventana, fue a través la ventana de su casa donde había mirado eso, el pequeño vecino con el cual había salido a jugar un par de veces estaba en el piso llorando.

Los niños lloraban, lo hacían muy a menudo, pero él no lo hacía, hasta ese entonces pocas cosas le provocaban el llanto. Ver a otro niño llorando en el piso no era algo que al pequeño Judal le llamara a atención, aunque fuera su amigo. Lo que llamó la atención del pequeño niño de cara pálida y de ojos rojos fue el ver como el padre de aquel chico había sacado un hacha, muy similar a la que usaba su padre con los maderos y frente a sus atónitos e incrédulos ojos había arrancado la cabeza del pequeño niño que, en ese momento había dejado de llorar.

Esa había sido la primera vez que el magi del rukh negro había visto tal cantidad de sangre y luego, aquellos pajarillos brillantes levantándose del cuerpo sin vida de alguien para hacerse uno con todas las demás almas.

Su madre había llegado tras él y había abrazado al pequeño rodeando su cuerpo y tapándole los ojos. Un calorcillo protector era lo que sentía, agradable y tibio. El aroma de su madre protegiéndolo de todo ello mientras su voz, calmándolo, esa era la única que jamás había podido recordar.

Justo de después de eso su casa permaneció cerrada, y aunque las personas adultas le había dicho que no volvería a ver a su amigo, él insistía en que su amigo seguía ahí.

Sus padres sabían que Judal, su pequeño Judal era diferente y aunque lo trataban como una joya preciosa después de eso todo había cambiado.

Al siguiente día de la muerte había llovido y el aroma a tierra húmeda era lo único que podía recordar, además del cielo gris y la persona que había llegado a su casa.

Un hombre de talla alta y con turbante con mirada fría. Judal jamás había sentido tanta aversión por una persona, ni siquiera por el padre de su amigo. –"Este pequeño es un magi"- esas eran las palabras que había dicho ese hombre.

Luego de eso la discusión de su padre con aquel hombre y justo después las amenazas, mientras su madre lo abrazaba con cariño, pudo darse cuenta de lo asustada que estaba esa mujer y también pudo darse cuenta de que las palabras de esa persona habían cambiado el rumbo de su vida tranquila y pacífica. – "Él no es su hijo, el destino de ese niño es elegir a un futuro rey, y el imperio de Kou lo reclamará" –

En ese entonces Judal no comprendido lo que significaban esas palabras, pero mucho tiempo después entendería que él había sido la razón por la cual todo su pueblo había perecido.

No pasó mucho después de la visita cuando todo había cambiado, un ejército entero había llegado a su caravana y el mismo aroma a muerte, que ya conocía se levanto como rocío por su pueblo natal.

Ríos de sangre corrían por las calles mientras él jugaba a dar pequeños brinquitos con un solo pie. Los gritos aterradores, el llanto de mujeres y sonidos huecos de cuerpos cayendo mientras los hombres armados arrancaban vidas y todas esas almas ascendían al cielo una tras otra.

Justo después la mano de su mana sujetando la suya mientras corría y él apena y podía mantener el paso, sus pequeños pies habían pisado cuerpos sin vida y sangre caliente mientras huían a ningún lugar, pues aquellos hombres estaban ahí frente a ellos, aún después de estar escapando.

Lo miraron y cruzaron palabras, justo después observó como una espada perforó el cuerpo de su madre y segundo más tarde cayó al piso, luego silencio.

Parecía un sueño, pero era muy real. Supo que era real cuando la noche había llegado y él seguía de rodillas, atónito, mirando el cielo donde ya todas esas almas se habían ido.

Tenía frio y era el único con vida en todo el pueblo. Solo él, él era al único al cual todo el ejército no había asesinado. Con frio se recostó a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, levantó uno de sus brazos y tal como siempre lo hacía esa mujer se acomodó en el regazo esperando que pronto despertaran y sus almas regresaran a sus cuerpos.

Pero era como su amigo, una vez que un alma se iba al flujo jamás regresaba. Eso también pasaría con todo ahí y esperaba que muy pronto eso sucediera con él, así estaría en el cielo con todos los demás, pero el frío, el hambre y aquella extraña sensación el pecho no parecían ser suficientes para que su alma saliera de su cuerpo, aunque así lo deseaba.

Aún si cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los puños, él no se iba, estaba ahí y cada vez era más frio y más difícil permanecer al lado de un cuerpo que se carcomía con la descomposición natural y la putrefacción de un cuerpo sin vida. ¿Era muy difícil para el morir?

No supo cuantos días habían pasado, pero el sabor a arena en su boca y el frio en la noche lo tenían tiritando mientras el sol inclemente del día había quemado su blanca piel mientras que sus cabellos negros habían perdido el encanto y se encontraban llenos de sangre y lodo.

Fue ahí cuando aquellas personas que venían en una caravana ambulante, lo habían encontrado, sin mucha dificultad desprendieron al pequeño del cuerpo de su madre, él había peleado por permanecer ahí, al lado del cuerpo de su madre, pero días sin alimento, bajo el sol y el frío extremo fueron suficientes para que no tardara mucho en rendirse, un pequeño niño cayó derrotado frente a un grupo de personas que estaban ahí.

Él pequeño cerró los ojos, y se perdió entre sus sueños, sueños donde podía escuchar la voz de su padre y las risas de su madre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando había despertado después de un viaje de cerca de más de un mes, un baño de agua helado era lo que lo había recibido.

Un par de ojos rojos era lo que había visto a través de un turbante, nadie había hablado con él desde que ese viaje había comenzado y su únicos compañeros eran un par de cadenas que lo sujetaban de manos y de pies.

No le molestaban, el frio y el hambre era lo que le molestaba, hasta esa fecha jamás había conocido lo que era tener tanta hambre, tanta que los pedazos de pan mohosos parecían un gran manjar, que hasta el ser vomitados segundos después parecían un desperdicio.

-"Ese niño es un magi, no debería estar encadenado"- esos murmullos se escucharon durante todo el viaje, pero eso no cambió su situación ya que cada que alguien parecía acercarse al pálido niño solo correspondía con pataletas, rasguños y mordidas. Las únicas defensas que podía hacer, y que a pesar de todo mantenían a todos alejados.

Habiendo llegado al palacio y cruzar por primera vez mirada con ese par de ojos rojos, pudo sentir cierta tranquilidad.

El palacio era tan grande que no podía verlo completo sin tener que levantar la cabeza, no era que algo como eso le maravillara, pero al menos podía distraerse en algo. Esos meses de viaje, había pensado mucho, más de lo que un pequeño niño de cuatro años debería de hacerlo.

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron y regresó por completo a la realidad cuando le habían afianzado las cadenas y sin que el pequeño hubiera intentado defenderse le habían despojado de todas su ropas y lo habían dejando en completa desnudez y ahí en medio de un jardín antes de entrar al palacio los chorros de agua fría habían llegado a su piel.

Baldes y baldes de agua fría escurriendo por su piel y su cabello, mientras agua jabonosa se resbalaba por sus respingados hombros – está muy fría, se va a resfriar - Un par de ojos azules se habían posado en él, luego de eso esa misma persona se había quitado unos de los muchos mantos de su ropa y había cubierto al pequeño. – debes tener frío -

El pequeño Judal afianzo esa tela contra su cuerpo y tembló de frio mientras todos aquellos hombres que estaban ahí se inclinaron y le abrieron el paso al de ojos azules. – llévenlo a una de las habitaciones de palacio y denle algo de comer…solo es un pequeño niño-

El par de ojos rojos se fue con ese par de ojos azules, mientras él había sido liberado al fin de las cadenas.

Esa noche había llegado a la habitación más lujosa que había visto y aún no había dicho absolutamente nada después de la muerte de sus padres. A pesar de que ahora su ropa era suave y la cama parecía cómoda sus ojos rojos parecían brillar con miedo mientras todos los que estaban en la habitación vigilaban sus movimientos. En ese momento había dejado de pelear, había dejado de pelear desde que el agua fría lo había tocado y toda esa tierra y rastros de su antigua vida se habían escurrido por su cuerpo

-puedes dormir aquí… no intentes huir, alguien estará en la puerta todo el tiempo- El pequeño asintió levemente, pero cuando tuvo enfrente una enorme cantidad de frutos en la habitación se lanzó sobre estos a devorarlos. Hacía tanto sin sentir ese sabor en su boca, tanto que cuando sintió el sabor de ciertos duraznos en labios varias lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas.

Ese sabor le recordaba a su madre, a su casa y todo aquello antes de llegar ahí. Sollozó un poco y poco a poco se quedó dormido en esos aposentos en una cómoda cama y grandes almohadones tibios. Todo estaba tranquilo de nuevo, pero no estaba ahí el sonido de esa voz, esa voz que con el tiempo fue olvidando lentamente, como si ellos no hubieran existido nunca y como si su pueblo solo hubiera sido un sueño.

Cuando despertó por la mañana un pequeño rayo de sol iluminó sus pálidas mejillas, se talló los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido. Se paró descalzo y notó que el piso alfombrado se acomodaba a la perfección a sus pies. Era suave y agradable. Sentía una simpáticas cosquillas entre los dedos de sus pies.

Al lado de su mullida cama y todos los cojines que decoraban la lujosa habitación había ropas limpias y por lo que se imaginó eran para él.

En ese momento tenía puesto solo un camisón blanco y sus cabellos alborotados por todas partes. Justo cuando estaba por decidir si se pondría aquella ropa o no, una mujer con expresión neutra entró a la habitación.

Sus ojos llenos de rabia la alejaron enseguida, aquella mujer solo había dado un paso dentro de la habitación y él había tomado uno de esos grandes almohadones y lo había aventado con furia contra la cara de aquella mujer. Ella no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación y de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio.

Los ojos de Judal fueron a dar a la pequeña ventana de un lugar desconocido. De cualquier forma el cielo seguía siendo azul y las nubes blancas. Soltó un suspiro y se tendió en la cama mientras seguía observando la ropa que estaba ahí.

Había un par de cosas que ahora sabía, el pasado ya no importaba no tenía caso que lo recordara, ya no regresaría atrás, no tenía idea del lugar donde estaba y si al menos podía conseguir algo de alimento podría sobre vivir.

Aunque, tampoco era como si él quisiera sobrevivir, soltó un suspiro más y fue en ese momento cuando notó que uno de esos pajarillos blancos, dejaba de ser blanco se convertía a un color negro profundo. Y estuvo ahí revoloteando sobre el techo de su cuarto por horas.

-Me dijeron que te llamas Judal - Pestañeó varias veces y lo miró atónito. No se había dado cuenta del momento en el cual, otra persona había entrado a ese pequeño cuarto. Y era esa persona, la que tenía el par de ojos azules. Desvió la mirada y solo asintió. – no hablas mucho ¿verdad? - justo cuando estaba por negar con la cabeza aquel hombre se sentó en la cama del menor y miró el lugar. – la habitación es pequeña, pero es acogedora para un pequeño, dime ¿ya tomaste el desayuno? –

El menor negó con la cabeza mientras el mayor acortaba más la distancia con él, no supo en qué momento tocaron su cabeza y le dieron un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza. – tengo un hermano menor, es casi de tu edad. Se llama Hakuryu, y también un medio hermano se llama Kouha. Supongo que puedes jugar con ellos. –

Judal pestañeo dos veces más y miró a otro lado. No parecía muy interesado con la conversación, saber que había otros niños ahí no cambiaba por mucho el panorama, Nada podía hacerlo. – hoy mismo iniciaras tu entrenamiento, es mejor que comas algo y te vistas. ¿Sabes hacerlo solo? – Judal no se movió ni un milímetro. No era que no supiera, su madre lo hacía por él, pero el muchas veces se ponía la ropa a toda velocidad cuando quería ir con su padre a recolectar algunas especias.

Estaba por ir por aquella comida, cuando sintió como el otro ya le estaba quitando el camisón y buscaba entre todas esas prendas la que iba primero. – No sé cómo es que te ponen tanta ropa, siendo un niño tan bonito no entiendo porque tantas capas- levantó sus brazos dejándose vestir por el mayor hasta que en algún momento mientras le ponía la última bufanda Judal lo miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Hablas mucho – el mayor lo miró anonadado y le sonrió le despeinó el cabello sacudiéndolo.

\- Tienes razón, lo hago… anda vamos a comer - Una vez con toda esa ropa puesta el mayor le dio la mano - anda, iremos juntos a tomar el desayuno… después de eso, tendrás que ir a aprender a usar ese poder que tienes… Judal eres muy importante para nosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

Judal

**Capitulo 2**

**Lecciones**

Cuando llegó al reino y aquellas ropas decoraron su piel blanca, que aún tenía rastros de ciertas laceraciones de cadenas y llagas hechas por el sol del desierto, notó lo difícil que era caminar. Eran pesadas y largas. A Judal le gustaba la ropa blanca y fresca que usaba en casa. De ella solo había quedado un trozo de suave seda que tenía manchas de sangre. Lo había guardado con él y a pesar de que se lo había tratado de quitar muchas veces, se las había ingeniado para guardarlo. Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas cuando un hombre, que jamás había visto, entró en sus aposentos y se frotó las manos.

Notó enseguida la mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos negros mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro tras de sí y se contoneaba con descaro por la nueva habitación del menor. – Me habían dicho que el nuevo oráculo era un niño… y un magi. – con una sonrisa socarrona lo miró de arriba abajo y aventó prendas nuevas que tenía en sus manos. – Esta es tu nueva ropa, como oráculo del reino de Kou. Póntela –

El menor desvió la mirada con algo de antipatía. Si bien tenía días ahí, aún no hablaba con nadie además del dueño de los ojos azules. Ahora ya sabía su nombre "Hakuyuu". Era tonto admitirlo pero cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse se emocionaba un poco para saber si era él. Cuando no era, inflaba las mejillas y se daba la vuelta ignorando por completo a cualquiera que hablara. Esa vez no fue la excepción, y además de ignorarlo, no podía evitar sentir cierta repugnancia por ese ser. Vestía igual a las personas que lo había trasportado de su antigua casa a ese palacio. –Ya me habían dicho que eras difícil, pero me encararon que te doblegara. No podemos dejar que te muestres así ante nuestra señora-

El pequeño de ojos rojos lo miró solo por curiosidad, había dicho ¿doblegar? No entendía a lo que se refería, tampoco sabía que era eso de ser un oráculo. No entendía el por qué había llegado a ese lugar, pero cuando estaba por sentarse en una de las sillitas de su habitación sintió como aquel hombre tocaba su hombro. Se estremeció y dio un brincó súbito quitando la mano. –no, no tienes donde escapar -

Una de las muñecas de la mano había sido atrapada y de un solo jalón lo había acorralado en la cama. El pequeño estaba sorprendido y atónito. El ardor en su mejilla fue lo que hizo que se diera cuenta segundos después, que no podría negarse. Judal jamás había sido maltratado de esa manera, aún en el viaje mientras permanecía encadenado, nadie le había golpeado su rostro. Y valla que le había dolido, tanto que sus rojizos ojos llenaron de lágrimas. Tomo aire y se contuvo, sólo puso su mano en la mejilla adolorida. – Anda niño, ponte esas ropas, hoy iras directo con el Al-thamen

Se puso de pie y tomó las prendas jalándolas con algo de fuerza esperando que aquel sujeto se fuera. En lugar de eso, unos ojos intensos se quedaron fijos en él. Miró al piso y aquellas ropas que le habían dado en un principio las quito lentamente temblando un poco, más por furia que por otra cosa. Era pequeño, el mismo sabía que era pequeño, y de pronto, conocía esas sensaciones que solo había escuchado oír a los adultos. Odio, repulsión, irá, coraje y aún más sensaciones que hacían que su estómago ardiera.

Cuando al fin se había quitado toda esa ropa, estrechó entre sus manos el pequeño pedazo de tela blanca que guardaba. Lo dobló en unas cuantas partes y lo puso frente a su cama con toda la calma posible, justo después tomo la otra ropa y se las puso tan bien como podía mientras aquella persona la miraba sin perderlo de vista. – Muy bien, ahora… iremos y más te vale que uses esa boca tuya y seas amable, o yo me encargaré de darte el castigo que mereces

Judal apretó los puños y por primera vez, miró con odio a aquella persona. Estaba a punto de maldecir su destino cuando aquella persona había entrado a sus aposentos de nuevo. El de los ojos azules… Hakuyuu.

-Judal-chan, me dijeron que aprenderás a usar el magoi - Su voz amable se quedó en silencio cuando se puso de rodillas y notó el golpe en su mejilla – ¿quién fue? – su voz sonó dura y reacia. Segundo después vio aquel hombre que jalaba de la mano al pequeño niño de cabellos negros. Levantó su mano y la cerró en un puño dando un golpe secó en la cara del aquel hombre. – tengo un hermano… de esa edad y jamás perdonaría que alguien le ponga la mano encima… Tampoco permitiré que lastimen a ese niño.

Unos gritos se escucharon después y una discusión. Amenazas, pero eso no importaba. Judal había mirado al otro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era la primera vez que sentía algo de justicia. –Judal-chan, si alguien te pone un dedo encima… siempre me puedes contar- asintió un par de veces mientras sus mejillas se había coloreado de carmín.

Las manos de Hakuyuu no abandonaron su cabello mientras que se inclinaba un poco y acomodaba las ropas que el menor aún tenía mal acomodadas. – Ya te dije que puede venir una doncella a ayudarte con la ropa, no seas descortés con ellas, es mejor que ellas te ayuden a que ese tipo se meta contigo – le terminó de ajustar y ceñir una última tela a la cintura y le miró de forma gentil. Fue en ese momento donde Judal pudo ver con toda claridad los montones de avecillas doradas rodeándolo. Una pequeña risita salió de sus labios y uso sus manos para atrapar una entre sus dedos. – siempre estas lleno de estas cosas… - Y apenas abrió sus manos aquellos objetos voladores fueron visibles tanto para el joven príncipe como para aquel hombre que estaba ahí mirando aquel acto con una profunda sed de poder.

-Así que esto es el rukh, jamás lo había visto de esta manera, eres un pequeño muy talentoso. – Hakuyuu tomo a la pequeña avecilla dorada entre sus manos, apenas duró unos segundos, pero se sintió tremendamente agradecido. –Anda Judal-chan, tienes que ir con él.

El lugar estaba lleno de libros, y los adultos ahí eran bastante diferentes a los que ya conocía, algunos de ellos se habían inclinado ante él cuando se abrió paso por la habitación. Todo se ilumino cuando una joven mujer con un lunar se colocó frente a él. - Eres nuestro valioso Magi, pequeño niño, Hakuyuu mi querido hijo me lo contó-

Parpadeo un par de veces, cuando habían dicho ese nombre se sintió un poco interesado. La miró a los ojos y justo cuando iba hablar con esa mujer dio un paso atrás cayendo de espaldas. Esa mujer, en lugar de sentir esa calidez que sentía con su "hijo" parecía que le helaba la piel. Y todo tras ella, sus mismos ojos mostraban la muerte misma, no era posible que él viera tanta maldad en una sonrisa como esa. – oye, no temas, estamos aquí para darte la bienvenida al Al Thamen, a partir de hoy, eres de nuestra propiedad- Sus manos frías acariciar las suaves mejillas del pequeño de ojos rojos que permanecía en el piso temblando. – y a partir de hoy, tomarás el camino que hemos trazado para ti… así que espero que estudies mucho.-

Judal fue llevado a una gran biblioteca con el mismo hombre que lo había sacado de su habitación. Frio, húmedo y con cierto aroma a descompuesto. Ese era un lugar donde solo había una vela y unas cuantas lámparas de aceite que iluminaban con ciertas decoraciones amarillas. Las paredes eran tan rojas como sus propias pupilas, y los filos dorados brillaban con las pocas luces que apenas y le dejaban leer. Los libros eran pesados, mucho más pesados que cualquier otro que hubiera tenido en sus manitas. Sabía leer, su madre le había enseñado y además de un par de cuentos infantiles jamás había leído algo más. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de leerlos, sólo los dejaría ahí hasta que los llevaran a su cuarto. Rodó los ojos y se sentó en una sillita, la única que estaba ahí y con parsimonia y tranquilidad se sentó en ese lugar. Un sobresalto le hizo dirigir sus ojos asustados al lugar de un golpe seco contra la mesa del lugar. Un látigo era el que había provocado tan ensordecedor sonido que había cortado el aire. Justo después escuchó el mismo golpe y solo segundos después sintió el ardor en su espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se quedó quieto mirando al piso. – para esta noche tienes que haber leído todos estos libros, y sabré si lo hiciste –No lo miró a los ojos, se quedo ahí mientras intentaba no llorar y no obedecer las órdenes. No sabía porque, pero no pensaba seguir las ordenes, al menos no hasta que tres golpes seguidos dieron contra su pequeño cuerpo. Aúnque sus manos cubrieron su rostro y guardo silencio en cada golpe que recibió al final termino temblando en el piso apretando los dientes mientras lagrimas salían unas tras otras de sus ojos rojos. - ¿entendiste? – Asintió un poco, estaba listo para obedecer pero fue levantado con una sola mano mientras tomaban su mentón, restringiendo el paso del aire. – y cuando te hable, debes contestar, si señor- sus labios temblaron, todo él tembló y finalmente respondió - si… señor.-

Ese chico de ojos azules, Hakuyuu, tenía cerca de dos semanas sin ir visitarlo, además de eso en el palacio, el cual aún no conocía más allá de su cuarto, un par de pasillos y la gran biblioteca, parecía bastante agitado. Había pasado un par de días sin que le obligaran a estudiar todo el día, además nadie tenía suficiente tiempo como para molestarlo. Y eso le gustaba, podía asomarse por la ventana y mirar a todos corriendo de un lado a otro. A veces, podía ver a un par de niños de más o menos su edad jugando afuera, seguramente era el hermano menor del cual había escuchado hablar.

Parecían divertidos ahí. Mientras él, permanecía encerrado sin mirar más allá de esas paredes, y muchas veces siendo golpeados por el hombre el Al Thamen, un par de niños reían dulcemente. La vida parecía tan injusta. Soltó un suspiro, uno tras otro, hasta que notó como la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Mucho tiempo atrás, su madre le había dicho que si tenía una mascota, debía de atarla a su casa y un par de días, hasta que su mascota no escapara. Así se acostumbraría a ese lugar y aunque no estuviera atado, no se iría.

Judal sintío que se había convertido en un tipo de mascota. Seguramente esa puerta, ya se había mantenido abierta desde tiempo atrás. De alguna manera le causó tanta gracia que solo dio un brinquito del balcón desde donde miraba y salió por esa puerta corriendo por ahí. No estaba buscando escapar, en eso momentos solo tenía en mente a una persona, y deseaba buscarlo, deseaba ver a Hakuyuu y gritarle en la cara que no había cumplido su promesa, el había dicho que lo cuidaría, pero desde entonces no lo había visto de nuevo, y estaba seguro que estaba ahí, en ese palacio. Lo podía sentir, no sabía cómo pero lo sentía y podía correr tras de él hasta abrir una puerta y mirar dentro.

Jamás había a dos personas en esa forma. Era él la persona que buscaba junto con aquella persona de ojos rojos que había visto cuando había llegado a ese palacio. Hakuyuu estaba en cuatro soltando leves sonidos de sus labios mientras el otro estaba tras él empujándolo con fuerza. – es tu madre… ella es la que controla al Al Thamen - Hakuryuu se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos mirando de reojo al pequeño niño que estaba en el marco de la puerta sin entender lo que pasaba. El de ojos azules, lo miró consternado, más por lo que acababa de escuchar que por el pequeño que lo miraba con duda. – Judal-chan- Se puso de pie y enseguida se puso algo de ropa para cubrir su desnudez. Se acerco lentamente hasta la puerta y le sonrió con toda la calma que podía, la cual no era mucha. – Judal-chan, regresa a tu cuarto, prometo verte pronto… necesito hablar con Kouen oniichan - Justo después de eso, cerraron la puerta en su cara, pero el menor se quedó ahí sin hacer ningún sonido y escuchando las palabras que sonabas atrás de la puerta. – ¿y ese niño? – la voz del que estaba en la habitación era más grave y aún así más tranquila y adormilada. Lo que le preocupo fue la consternación en la cara de Hakuyuu y más aún sus palabras titubeantes que siguió escuchando a través de la puerta –Ella… está a punto de destruir a tu familia, si en serio valoras tu vida, tienes que tomar a tus hermanos y huir, esto no pasará de hoy –

-Sabes que no lo haré, aún si muero pelearé contra ella. Por favor, cuida de Hakuryuu él es mi única esperanza - Judal supo de quien estaban hablando, esa mujer. La que trasmitía el aura negra tras de ella.

Dio un par de pasos y aún sin comprender por completo lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué significaba exactamente el _valorar su vida_? Y hablaba en serio cuando había respondido que pelearía… ¿aún si moría?

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió chueco, ¿entonces él también se iría? Y lo dejaría con esa mujer.

No importaba después de todo, las personas se iban, siempre se iban. Siguió por pasillo mirando al piso y dando pequeños brinquitos evitando las grietas del piso. No le importó ver la cara del sujeto que lo había tomado de la mano con fuerza y le llevaba jalándolo a las afueras del palacio. No era la persona que había visto antes, era la misma ropa, el mismo olor, la misma sensación de desagrado, odio y hastío, pero una cara diferente que lo jalaba con fuerza y lo aventó a un pequeño carruaje – lo tenemos, vámonos, antes de que todo comience.

Un viaje otra vez, un viaje dónde solo estaba rodeado de hombres que vestían igual y murmuraban cosas entre ellos que era incapaz de comprender. Sólo podía asomarse por la ventana mirando como el lugar se alejaba. Nunca más vería a Hakuyuu, estaba seguro de eso.

Había cumplido 12 años, esa mañana había sacado las cuentas. El balcón por el que miraba era bastante más amplio. Se rascó la cabeza y se puso el pequeño de tela blanca que siempre le acompañaba a todas partes. No recordaba de donde lo había lo había sacado, pero estaba siempre con él. A esas pechas, hablaba con quien sea que se cruzara en su camino, era como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido.

-Judal-sama~ le tenemos nuevos libros en la biblioteca central- Las voces de los hombres con túnicas blancas siempre le ponían de mal humor, a pesar de que sabía lo del rukh y que siempre estaba rodeado de esas molestas lucecitas amarillas, aún no era capaz de controlarlo, no del todo. Podía hacer unos cuantos conjuros y además de eso no podía hacer nada más.

Era como si nadie quisiera darle más poder aún, y ahora todo había cambiado, permanecer en la biblioteca era algo que no le molestaba tanto. Era la única forma de enterarse de nuevos mundos, nuevos países y tener un poco de ese mundo exterior que tenía prohibido. Aún así, odiaba seguir sus órdenes, a pesar de todo, no les podía contradecir. Los castigos que le daban aún hacían estragos en su cuerpo. Lo peor era la fiebre después de esos golpes.

-Hoy vendrán los príncipes del reino de Kou, Kouen y Koumei y oficialmente, te convertirás en el oráculo del reino de Kou- el magi pasó sus brazos por atrás de su cabeza y miró de nuevo el látigo con el cual le castigarían por su falta de desfachatez.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo son esas personas? No tengo interés en ser el oráculo de nadie.- se quedó quieto un momento y sonrió socarronamente mientras estiraba sus muñecas para que le dieran el golpe que según él tenía merecido.

-No Judal-sama, usted no comprende, a partir de hoy, usted se irá con ellos… pero antes de eso tenemos que convertirlo en un adulto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Judal**

Capítulo 3

Roto

Había muchas cosas que Judal a los 12 años de edad desconocía. Una de ellas era la razón por la cual siempre se podía de buen humor cuando tenía un durazno entre sus manos. No importaba cuantas veces le habían golpeado, si en la cena recibía pedacitos de la fruta en su cena, los quitaba con cuidado con un tenedor de toda la fruta que le rodeaba. Comía con calma y finalmente cuando ya no quedaba nada disfrutaba de aquellos pedacitos de fruta ámbar y los metía en su boca. Esa sensación en su boca era tan reconfortante que lograba mermar por completo la sensación de las heridas abiertas que tenía en las muñecas, lastimosamente esa noche no habría nada para aliviar el apetito nocturno.

Apenas había aprendido a usar el magoi, y era bastante malo en ello, la primera vez que lo había intentado, la cantidad de magoi había sido tan grande que había destruido por completo el lugar; desde ese entonces lo habían sellado, habían tomado sus par de muñecas y habían cortado su piel de forma salvaje hasta dejar que gran parte de la sangre escurriera por su blanca piel y dejarlo sin energía. El dolor que había experimentado en ese momento, la sensación de frio y la vista de la muerte de cerca eran los máximos parámetros de medida a los cuales su mente podía llegar a catalogar como extremos. El solo recuerdo de la piel de sus muñecas arrancadas y los gritos que hacían que su garganta se quedara afónica por días le hacía aún tiritar. En esas heridas aún abiertas, habían colocado cristales que detenían el flujo de su poder. A pesar de aquello a los 4 días estaba brincando felizmente por los pasillos del lugar jalando duraznos del árbol mientras intentaba dominar algún dominio de los elementos.

Era bastante irónico, porque la última noche que iba a pasar en ese palacio los durazneros estaban en flor y sabía que aún faltaban varios meses para poder comer aquel fruto que tanto adoraba, y por alguna razón, sabía que esa noche necesitaría con ansias exageradas. Era bastante angustiante ser un oráculo, sobre todo cuando tenía esos presentimientos que le helaban la sangre.

Nunca fallaban, desde la muerte de Hakuyuu, siempre que algún evento le hacía derramar lágrimas por sus ojos carmín, ese escalofrió le acompañaba toda la tarde recorriendo su espalda. El Magi soltó un suspiro y cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos, le habían dicho que empacara sus objetos preciados antes de irse al imperio de Kou. Realmente ese cambio en su vida no le importaba, sabía que la persona del Al Thamen que le torturaba cuando no tomaba las lecciones completas de magia iría con él. Los castigos serían los mismos, pero el lugar sería lo único diferente. Además de eso los príncipes del imperio de Kou, no parecían ser personas muy intretenidas, los había visto de reojo pero no había intercambiado palabras con ellos. Tenía la idea de que partiría en un viaje a su lado, pero ello solo habían hablado con los miembros del Al thamen y finalmente se habían marchado por su cuenta. El menor de esos pelirrojos, parecía ser menor que él y había permanecido oculto entre las piernas del mayor. Eran ridículos.

Había empacado su molesto traje de oráculo, aquel que era pesado y estorboso y con el cual, a pesar del tiempo, seguía tropezándose torpemente. Había guardado su bufanda de seda, aquella que no tenía ni la más remota idea del lugar de donde había salido, pero no era capaz de separarse de ella, además de un par de sus ropas de entrenamiento y las múltiples vendas que usaba desde sus muñecas hasta un poco más arriba de su antebrazos con los cuales cubría las heridas que jamás le dejaban sanar por completo. Estaba listo para poner su pequeño y blanco trasero en uno de esos carruajes dorados y salir de ese palacio para ir a otro y seguir con su rutina diaria. – Judal –sama… ¿está listo?- el rechinido de la puerta que hizo eco en la habitación fue lo que le hizo mirar de lado la luz que entró a su habitación, además de las 3 personas que estaban en ese lugar.

Jamás las había visto, pero sólo levantó los hombros y se puso de pie mientras examinaba con ojos vivarachos aquellas personas que estaban ahí. ̶ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Cuánto nos vamos a tardar en llegar? ¿dónde está el viejo del Al thamen que siempre me molesta? –

Las palabras salían sin tregua de la boca del magi, una tras otra sin dejarle espacio para respirar pero la mirada altanera y lasciva que le dedicó uno de los presentes, le hizo dar un par de pasos atrás y enseguida ponerse a la defensiva. Cuando halaron de él y como un pequeño pedazo de carne directo de matadero y lo ataron de manos sin piedad alguna, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza el pequeño magi había comenzado a soltar gritos de desesperación, estaba de pie contra la pared mientras dos de aquellos hombres le sujetaban con fuerza. A pesar de eso, sabía nadie vendría en su ayuda, después de todo, nunca había llegado nadie para salvarlo.

Sus brazo se cubrieron enseguida del líquido espeso y rojo que escurría de sus heridas abiertas que eran laceradas con aún más fuerza mientras todo su peso era levantado por ataduras en sus manos. Ese dolor solo hacía que lágrimas escurrieran por sus ojos mientras en pequeños llantos preguntaba la razón. "está vez, ¿por qué?" "aprendí todo lo que me enseñaron" "leí todo" "ya no, por favor".

Pero los jaloneos y mantenerse de puntitas para soportar el dolor en sus brazos no fue lo que más le impresionó, en el momento en el que arrancaron sus ropas y cubrieron sus labios con una tela para sosegar sus gritos de desesperación fue que comprendió exactamente lo que pasaría.

Su cuerpo, jamás había sido tocado de esa manera, además de los golpes en la espalda, las muchas marcas que tenía por cada palabra en falso que soltaba su cuerpo no había sido mancillo de tal manera, su mentor solo le miraba con envidia, ira y apatía, jamás como lo miraban ahora. Aquellos dedos helados que le habían atado ahora recorrían su espalda desnuda contorneando su cuerpo mientras que un escalofrío que nadaba por toda su columna se hacía presente, pero no fue hasta que esos dedos tocaron sus pequeñas y blancas nalgas cuando comenzó y jalarse el mismo con desesperación para tratar de librarse y huir. Esas manos le habían afianzado su cintura y le habían empujado contra la pared mientras su cara se raspaba contra el muro y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de aquellas manos que le tocaban de una forma vulgar.

Cuando abrieron sus piernas temblorosas y tocaron aquella parte tan privada suya, se quedó en silencio y solo sintió como palabras se quedaban en su garganta sin poder decir nada, sin expresión alguna y sin sentimiento mismo por la impotencia que contenía. Eso era vergüenza, porque ahí nadie jamás había llegado. Porque respetaba su cuerpo y porque de pronto vino a su mente la sonrisa tranquila y los ojos azules de aquella persona que había prometido ayudarlo. Era irónico, no recordaba nada antes de eso. Antes del día en que habían incendiado el palacio y Hakuyuu había muerto, no recordaba nada. Justo en ese momento, sólo pensaba en él.

Las lagrimas que brotaron por sus ojos eran las que demostraban el terror que podía sentir. Enseguida fue remplazado por dolor, uno que le partía en dos y que no sabía si era capaz de tolerarlo. Porque aquel hombre le empujaba con fuerza una y otra vez mientras su pequeño interior había sido mancillado de un solo golpe. Sus piernas, y todo él sólo podían temblar de forma exagerada mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que algo como eso al fin terminara con su existencia, pero los jaloneos no terminaron, no cesaron hasta que la pared quedo embarrada de la sangre de sus brazos, no hasta que aquel hombre terminó dentro de él y las suplicas ya no salían de sus labios rojos. En ese instante el magi maldijo por completo su destino, y fue tan profundo el sufrimiento que sentía en su pecho que por primera vez en su vida, todas aquellas muestras de que el ruhk le amaba y brillaban sobre el de forma doraba habían cesado por completo y se habían ennegrecido de forma tal que el flujo de magia que tenía bloqueado se había hecho trizas y como un vil pedazo de cristal se había convertido en miles de pedazos de polvo brillante que decoró el piso. Aquella magia, la que jamás había podido contener enseguida había cubierto de forma fría el cuerpo mancillado del joven magi. Aquellas ataduras que le tenían preso se disolvieron lentamente dejándolo libre para poder moverse y poder usar toda esa magía que revoloteaba por toda la habitación y fuera del palacio.

-o -

Para cuando Judal había despertado, estaba en un carruaje, y como lo había predicho, uno de esos con adornos dorados. Había estado recostado y las ropas que usaba no eran sus usuales ropas de oráculo. Se alivió al notar que aquella pequeña maleta que el mismo había organizado con parsimonia estaba a un lado. Cuando se intentó poner de pie un dolor en su espalda y cadera le había impedido moverse. Además de eso, sus manos sus manos estaban vendadas de nuevo, pero sus heridas parecían estar sanando al fin. – Tengo hambre – sus palabras habían salido algo asperas, y su garganta aún dolía. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió por un momento intentando abrazarse así mismo. Sin duda alguna, aquello, no había sido una pesadilla. La mirada de aquel hombre del Al Thamen, que ahora estaba llena de asco y repulsión le hacían darse cuenta del tipo de basura que él era. Un pequeño envase con agua y algo de comida fue lo primero que recibió antes de levantarse esta vez por completo. La mancha de sangre que estaba en el lugar en el cual estaba dormido solo le provocó nauseas. – ¡quiero detengan esto! ¡Necesito limpiarme! Y quiero que lo hagan ahora… - su voz jamás había sonado de esa forma. Sus ojos por primera vas habían logrado atemorizar aquella persona que era su verdadero verdugo. La caravana que los llevaba al reino de Kou interrumpió su caminó para que él caminara aún algo mareado y diera unos pasos fuera. Jamás había salido, y a decir verdad el cielo se veía igual de gris en todas partes. Salir de ese palacio o no, realmente le daba lo mismo.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el lugar pues el contenido que tenía su estómago enseguida fue devuelto. Sus ojos llorosos y falta de aire en ese momento le hicieron ponerse de rodillas. Golpeó el piso con los puños cerrados y se lamentó unos instante más. Cuando levantó la vista, no tardó en usar su magia. Todo ese rukh negro ahora danzaba por encima de él sin darle tregua. Era como si toda aquella bondad que quedaba en él se hubiera mermando para siempre y fuera remplazada por toda esa magia oscura.

Agua, mucha agua era lo primero que había conjurado, la suficiente para que un pequeño manantial se convirtiera en un gran lago donde se quitó esa ropa, que miró con despreció, y finalmente entro en ese lago en la cual pudo sumergir su cuerpo entero y nadar hasta la otra orilla para que al fin pudiera limpiar en soledad y lejos de todos, aquella esa impureza que sentía dentro de él mientras tallaba con fuerza su blanca piel.

Que el agua estuviera helada no le importó, de cualquier forma no sabía la razón por la cual estaba temblando tanto, si era por el frió o por aquel recuerdo. Al menos las heridas en sus manos parecían estar mejor después de que aquellos cristales se habían roto y podía tener algo de tranquilidad mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían parte de su desnudez y podía derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-No está bien que una princesa este nadando sola - aquellas palabras le habían sacado por completo de sus pensamientos mientras hundía un poco más cuerpo dentro del agua. Una caravana más se había detenido al otro lado del lago, justo donde él magi había encontrado un poco de paz mental y un árbol le cubría con algo de sombra. Seguramente aquella caravana había tomado un descanso para aumentar sus suministros de agua y había salido aquella persona de cabello morados que le hablaba sin dejar de acercarse hasta la orilla donde él se encontraba. Se sentó justo a la orilla del mismo árbol y segundos después que había metido su mano al agua y la había sacado enseguida – Diablos, esto está helado, debes de salir de ahí pequeña. Te puedes resfriar. -

Sus largos cabellos negros que flotaban por aquella laguna helada decoraban el fino rostro del magi que aún se encontraba consternado al escuchar a hablar a otra persona y hablarle con tanta familiaridad. - No soy una princesa… soy hombre - pestañeo un par de veces y limpió sus lagrimas mientras salía del lugar y se acercaba hasta donde estaba aquella personas. Aquella que tenía a su alrededor de su cuerpo esas hermosas avecillas doradas.

La reacción del aquel espectador del magi no fue otra que la de sorpresa, si bien lo había confundido con una mujer por lo delgado de su cuerpo, lo pequeño y por la enorme caravana que parecía ser la que lo transportaba, pero no salió de su estupor cuando aquel cuerpo desnudo se acercó hasta el. Agradecía que tuviera el cabello tan largo para cubrirlo con exquisitez. – Soy Sinbad, mucho gusto ¿eres del imperio Kou? – mientras el pequeño Judal ladeaba la cabeza mirándolo de un lado a otro examinándolo negó con la cabeza y miró la mano que le había extendido. ¿Eso era un saludo? Nadie jamás le había saludo antes.

Extendió su mano y tembló un momento, aún dolía, dolía bastante. Y no paso desapercibido para aquel que había tomado su mano y sentido el tacto helado de la piel suave. En segundos una de las prendas que tenía puestas se la colocó en los hombros del magi cubriéndolo del frio. – soy Judal… soy el oráculo del imperio de Kou y un magi - canturreo la frase con algo de fastidio, el mismo no sabía lo que era en realidad.

-¡Un magi! Eres el segundo que conozco, hace unos años conocí a Yunan… me dijo que cada época existían 3 magis, sin duda alguna no te pareces a él. Eres un chiquillo bastante adorable- por un momento recordó a Hakuyuu, y sintió deseo de sonreír, pero aún había algo en él que dolia y mucho. Sin embargo, cuando había dicho la palabra "adorable" sus ojos se habían abierto sorprendido y sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Jamás había recibido un cumplido como ese.

\- Y tú hablas mucho- bajo la mirada un momento mientras usaba esa tela para cubrirse del frio y evitar así el temblor en su cuerpo.

\- Eso dejará una enorme cicatriz- aquel comentario le consterno de sobre manera, sobre todo cuando aquella persona había invadido su espacio personal y había sujetado su mano para mirar de cerca una de las marcas que tenía en sus brazos. – Toma, cuando seas más grande puedes usarlas, son contenedores metálicos. Las saque de uno de los laberintos, quien mejor que un magi como tú para usarlas. –

Después de que le sacudió el cabello y tuvo entre sus manos aquellas pulseras de oro se dio cuenta que debía de rechazar ese regalo. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, aquella persona se había ido bastante rápido y parecía bastante animando hablando con varias personas que le acompañaban. Ahora no solo tenía la ropa de alguien que no conocía si un par de objetos de oro que él jamás había usado. No quería pensar en el castigo que tendría por haber hecho algo tan imprudente como hablar con otra persona y no solo eso, revelar su identidad, cuando lo tenían celosamente oculto en uno de los palacios.

Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, no dejaría que nadie más lo lastimara de nuevo, no cuando él tenía todo ese poder, y bien podía simplemente usar su magia y matarlos a todos e ir atrás que aquel hombre y pedirle que le llevara a su lado. Luego de dar un paso suspiró de forma triste, recordando de nuevo algo, las mascotas, siempre tendrán cadenas invisibles, no importa si ya no hay nada que los detenga.

No podía ir tras él… y pedirle que se lo llevara, le dolía el trasero para caminar y su caravana estaba más cerca. Al menos esa era su excusa.

Para Nau~

Jamás había actualizado tan rápido una fa fic,~ es en serio. En fin ~ hay un botoncito abajo ~ es para mandar sus comentarios dudas sugerencias~ Aclaro. El fan fic está bastante, muy muy desviado de la obra orginal de Ohkata~ en fin es el Judal de mi mente y hago con él lo que quiera, Amen


	4. Chapter 4

JUDAL

IV

…..

Sus manitas le dolían, también sus brazos. Seguro ya tenía varias horas con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza. El ardor en las rodillas no era tan molesto, tenía suerte de tener tantas ropas y que le cubrían a la perfección hasta la parte baja de sus tobillos. Aunque estuviera descalzo y sus pies estuvieran fríos podía mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio y miró por la única rendija que le dejaba ver la luz del día. Ya tenía tres días ahí, los podía contar claramente. Tenía hambre. Su estómago ya había sonado muchas veces.

Miró de nuevo la rendija esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. La última vez le había dejado encerrado por 4 días y aunque después de eso había prometido no volver a desobedecer, había cometido un error de nuevo.

Tembló un poco y pensó en sollozar. Generalmente el último día era el peor de todos, siempre terminaba con largas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas sin color hasta llegar a sus labios resecos y partidos.

Le habían dicho que era un niño bastante bonito, seguro cuando pasaba por aquellos castigos era todo menos bonito. Tembló de nuevo y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Nunca nadie lo salvaba, aunque a veces cuando estaba a punto de gritar, dejaba de temblar y solo cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a fantasear.

Había una persona a la que vio alguna vez, era un sujeto fuerte con aros de oro en las orejas y sonrisa cancina. Uno que tenía alegría en sus ojos. Apretaba los ojos, aún con lágrimas perladas saliendo de sus ojos y fantaseaba que entraba por algún lado, le quitaba las cadenas con el golpe de su espada y luego lo tomaban entre sus brazos para llevarlo con él. Y en ese momento, poco le importaba que ese hombre le dijera princesa de nuevo.

Solo así se podía calmar y dejar de pensar en el dolor de sus manos y el hambre. El problema venía cuando tenía sed, solo en ese momento era cuando la verdadera desesperación era más grande que sus inocentes fantasías y comenzaba a gritar con desesperación cara vez más fuerte una y otra vez hasta que su garganta ardía y las fuerzas se mermaban de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando ya no tenía voz y aun así seguía gritando y moviendo la boca sin poder soltar siquiera un mísero sonido que representara la miseria que llevaba dentro, solo en esos momentos eran cuando suplicaba perdón.

Aunque no tenía idea de la razón por la cual debía de redimirse.

Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada tomó un poco de aire, estaba punto de desfallecer. Tal vez estaría así al lado de Hakuyuu. ¿Así se llamaba? Cada vez era más confuso.

Abrió sus ojos rojos cuando un sonido metálico reverberó por la celda en la estaba, levantó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que tenía delante suyo. Pestañeó un poco y con algo de miedo cerró los ojos. Una mano cálida despeino sus cabellos y le habló con una voz dulce.

—Mi pequeño Judal, ¿dime qué hiciste ahora? — aun con esa mano en su cabeza el pequeño azabache no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y apenas unos cuantos sonidos salieron de su boca. —Sabes que debes portarte de manera adecuada, mi pequeño bebé. — su mano surcó su rostro terminado en sus labios, bajó un poco más hasta levantar su barbilla y levantar su cara. — Debes mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo.

La voz aterciopelada no cambió y la caricia en sus mejillas tampoco, sólo la sonrisa tierna y maternal se borró de los finos labios de la reina de Kou cuando se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. — Ésta vez, no podremos levantarte el castigo, mi pequeño Judal, no hasta que aprendas tu lección—

¿Cuál lección?

Pestañeo dos, quizá tres veces y negó con la cabeza, y aunque pudiera hablar en ese momento no tenía nada más que decir. Aún no sabía cuál era el crimen por el cual le habían condenado. De nuevo.

Si lo supiera seguramente rogaría por el perdón y haría hasta lo imposible por no cometerlo de nuevo, aún si eso significaba no existir.

Sintió que lloraría de nuevo, pero ya no había más lágrimas en sus ojos así que sin voz y sin lágrimas cerró los ojos esperando una vez más.

—Judal, pero si no debes pedir perdón… tu misma vida no tiene sentido. — de nuevo esa voz despertándolo mientras al fin sus brazos eran liberados y al fin los podía bajar. No podía sentir sus dedos.

Y tenía sueño mucho sueño. — Si no existieras, no tendrías que pasar por esto, pero… en verdad tu vida es una verdadera desgracia para el mundo entero, hasta Hakuyuu murió por tu culpa — estaba algo atontado, y aunque escuchaba esas palabras no podía comprender del todo. O tal vez fingía que no escuchaba nada y se mentía a sí mismo tratando de negar el sentido de las palabras y solo limitarse a sentir un delicado placer por tener sus brazos libres y poder respirar sin dolor.

— Debes estar hambriento — El joven oráculo asintió un par de veces, y justo en ese instante colocaron un pequeño durazno en sus manos. Fruta que comió con desesperación. Al fin, algo en sus labios que pudiera comer.

Aquella mujer lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación donde ya estaba listo un poco de leche tibia con miel y donde otro pequeño niño de más o menos su edad estaba mirando con atención.

Tenía su cara con vendas y uno de sus ojos cubiertos. Parecía tan endeble como él pero su mirada más que confundida y triste parecía estar ardiendo en una especie de flama azul.

Tal vez tenía demasiada hambre.

— Él es mi Hijo Hakuryuu… puedes jugar con él — Después de darle un vaso con agua y dejar una bañera lista el oráculo solo asintió sin quitarle la vista aquel ser que estaba de pie en la orilla de la cama mirándolo.

Midió cada paso hasta cuándo se había puesto de pie y había abierto una pequeña caja musical que sonaba de forma tan aguda que molestaba los oídos y hacía que algo en su pecho doliera.

Por un instante sintió como si ese niño y él estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Dejó de tener importancia cuando aquella mujer le quito la ropa sucia que traía y con una gracia digna de una dama le llevó hasta la tina de agua tibia para dejar ese pequeño y adolorido cuerpo descansar luego de 6 días de tortura.

¿Es que, todos en la vida eran así de miserables, cierto? No era solo él… era todo el mundo el que estaba mal.

Él no era diferente a los demás, todos siempre tenían que pasar por esa clase de sufrimiento… Hasta que en algún punto dejaba de doler y uno se convertía en un adulto y entonces al fin… todo iba a estar bien.

La melodía taladraba su cabeza sin cesar, era casi como si le atravesara la fibra de su ser y se le removiera todo.

— ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación a dormir? — aquella mujer le sonrió y le puso una toalla en la cabeza mientras lo secaba un poco y le daba un poco de calor en su regazo.

— Claro que si, Judal-chan, puedes ir a tu habitación, espero que no vuelvas a comportarte mal, tu mami no te podrá salvar siempre — la miró un momento y asintió.

Aún no sabía cuál había sido su falta. Tal vez, solo ser el mismo era el problema.

Miró de nuevo al niño en esa habitación de pies a cabeza, pasó de largo y fue hasta su habitación y justo ahí encontró uno durazno el cual no comió ,solo lo observó y lo dejó al lado de su cama.

Ya no había ruido alguno, pero el sonido de la caja musical aún se podía escuchar en su cabeza.

La tristeza tenía una melodía.

Y estaba acompañada de todas esas avecillas negras que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de caer de la depravación.

Fue en la humedad de su cama cuando una mano con dedos huesudos le jaló de la incomodidad del lecho mullido y encaminó fuera del lugar del que en ese momento llamaba hogar.

Con apenas 13 años de edad, le habían sacudido con violencia una noche de octubre y mientras apenas abría sus ojos y enfocaba a aquella persona que le había despertado sintió un escozor en su garganta. Era más bien dulzón el sabor que le había quedado en sus labios y el aroma un poco frutal el que estaba danzando en su nariz.

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo entre la trémula sensación de mareo. Hizo que todo en diera un giro y sus ojos casi se le fueras hacia atrás.

¿Otra vez?

¿Eso era lo que pasaría? Una vez más le harían daño, y ¿no podría hacer nada? Aún entre sueños, entre ese punto de estar en un limbo de la ensoñación y la realidad era capaz de burlarse de sí mismo y temblar de miedo.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que había dejado de tener algún tipo de contacto humano, le habían aislado por completo. Era el castigo que merecía después de haber destruido un palacio y después de haberse liberado de las cadenas que le ataban. Era libre, lo era.

Eso era lo que había escuchado, pero se sentía como la peor de las escorias. Ni el mismo entendía la razón. Después de estar tanto tiempo sin escuchar alguna voz humana y de no escucharse ni el mismo no sabía si podría pronunciar de forma correcta las palabras. Pero, no tenía caso.

Cuando intentó hablar, y abrir sus ojos, los labios los tenía amordazados. Aún sentía ese mareo incontenible, y era tan molesto que sentía tan incómodo como un hostigamiento. Sintió nauseas, pero se contuvo hasta el punto de aguantar la respiración y de nuevo cerrar los ojos aprendo sus pestañas.

Tal vez, estar sin palabras y contacto alguno, era mucho mejor que sentir el terror de cualquier cosa que le pudieran hacer. ¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué le podrían hacer? ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿Otra vez la misma tortura? ¿Sería ultrajado de nuevo?

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió como aquel líquido salado se resbalaba por su mejilla. Las lágrimas carecían de sentido, pero parecían salir aún sin su permiso. Ya no le importaba, tal vez unos meses antes hubiera pataleado, tal vez hasta habría intentado huir. Pero no tenía energía, ni ganas. Ni deseo alguno. El mismo lo sabía… ya había caído.

Había aprendido la lección, ya nada de lo que él quería sería concedido del todo. No tenía ningún caso intentar defenderse. Si querían tomar su cuerpo, que lo hicieran.

Tal vez si apretaba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios podía esperar a que el dolor no fuera tan insoportable, y solamente podía esperar a que la calma llegara. ¿Podría ser uno con el rukh?

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que su ropa seguía en su lugar, en lugar de eso, le habían abierto su boca, sus labios eran bruscamente abiertos para hacerle entrar una especie de líquido espeso con olor almizclado y sabor repugnante.

Le hubiera tomado de todas formas, no tenían por qué lastimar su rostro. De cualquier forma agradecía que ya no tenía la incómoda tela en su boca. Hasta podía respirar mejor.

Se sentó en una esquina de forma modosa y recatada cuando sus manos y pies fueron liberados y el mareo al fin había sido reemplazado por un adormecimiento que le hacía sentir el tiempo pasar de forma más lenta.

Luego de eso vino el dolor en su estómago. Uno que de un momento a otro le hizo inclinarse en el piso y comenzar a soltar fieros gritos de dolor. Era como si sus entrañas estuvieran ardiendo, tan insoportable que era incapaz de ponerse en pie e instantes más tarde el silenció que le dominaba era remplazados por llantos trágicos "Ya… ya no más" "¡Basta!"

Justo cuando estaba escupiendo sangre por sus labios y traba de no ahogarse con su propia sangre y esos ojos que siempre habían brillando como un rubí estaban a punto de perder su brillo, pudo ver el reflejo de aquella persona. Era Hakuyuu. ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué siempre lo veía tan vívidamente cuando estaba a punto de morir? ¿Por qué no lo llevaba con el de una vez por todas?

Estaba por sonreír, pero de nuevo una tos le atacó.

Esa ropa le gustaba. Era una pena que estuviera sucia. Cerró sus ojos y esperó que al fin todo se acabara.

o-oo-ooo-o-oooooo o-oo-ooo-o-oooooo

Los brazos en los que descansaba eran cómodos. Se sentía caliente. Esas manos un poco torpes le acariciaron la frente y luego sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos y sorprendentemente pudo ver el cielo azul. Miró un poco más, pero no fue capaz de reconocer ese rostro. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Aún no había muerto.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en una cama que no reconocía como propia. La suya era bastante incómoda. Esa, era suave y las sábanas olían dulces. Se talló los ojos y luego de rodar los ojos un poco cansado se intentó levantar.

Le ardía la garganta, pero aunque quiso pedir agua, le fue imposible. – ¡En-nii, el niño está despierto! – esa voz. Había escuchado de nuevo la voz de otra persona, lo miró unos instantes y luego notó como una persona pequeña estaba parado de puntitas en la orilla de esa cama gritando efusivo. – En nii, Meii nii, el niño despertó- de nuevo gritando, y le dolía la cabeza. Ese chillido agudo era un poco molesto pero se quedó quieto. Más que eso, tomó las sabanas entre sus dedos y las apretó.

Luego, dos personas más entraron a la habitación dos más altas. Ahora estaban varios ahí mirándolo y pudo ver a muchos otros afuera de esa habitación mirando hacia dentro con curiosidad.

Se sintió incómodo. También molesto.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pestañeo un poco, luego intentó abrir la boca y soltar una serie de insultos. Las palabras no salieron de su boca, al contario un dolor se quedó en su garganta. Bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro mientras negó con la cabeza. – Estas en el palacio de Kou… Kouen, te encontró.

No sabíamos que la organización… – se quedó callado. Esa persona no terminó, lo cual le causó cierta gracia a Judal.

¿No sabían que esas personas abusaban de él?

–No pude llegar antes, pero a partir de ahora, eres el valioso oráculo de Kou… y nadie jamás te pondrá un dedo encima –

Judal pensó que estaba soñando… pero luego de unos instantes cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Pidió un poco más de leche tibia y se quedó mirando con atención a aquella persona de cabellos rojos.

Esa persona estaba en sus recuerdos… estaba seguro.

Sólo después de cinco días en los que estuvo en cama, supo que no estaba soñando. Jamás habían tenido tanta consideración. Uno de los príncipes, el más joven de ellos, no se había separado de él y lo había visto jugar en la habitación.

Ese niño era bastante extraño… lo había visto jugar con muñecas, y luego sobre su cama con él diciéndole varias veces "No te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar, tú eres mi bebé".

Al menos, se sentía seguro.

Cuando había cumplido 14 años, le había explicado lo que era el celibato. La idea en general le había encantado. Era más de lo que deseaba, principalmente porque sabía que su cuerpo, como oráculo de Kou, era sagrado e intocable.

Había pasado cerca de un año desde que estaba viviendo con los Kou y de forma contradictora a como era tratado en el antiguo palacio, era venerado como una deidad. Tenía ya una pose altanera y una sonrisa caprichosa producto de todo ese condecoro que le daban.

Le cepillaban el cabello con esmero hasta dejarlo brillante, y sus pies y largas piernas eran blancas y delicadas.

Era perfecto ese trato favorecedor. Los golpes, se habían transformado en palabras melosas, las miradas de asco ahora eran remplazadas con manos frotándose por obtener unas palabras del valioso oráculo.

Pero sobre todo, las noches de tortura se habían acabado. Ya no había más muertes, al menos no innecesarias. Ya no tenía caso, el jovencito era altanero y de hecho era cruel… a eso lo habían acostumbrado, era difícil olvidar su pasado y todo el rencor que existía dentro de él. Su dulce e ingenua mirada era profunda y hostil. Al punto que, nadie era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin perturbarse por el cúmulo de sentimientos nefastos que podía transmitir.

Y al oráculo le gustaba eso. Le gustaba ser de otro mundo, le gustaba estar fuera del alcance. Le gustaba ya no ser un ser humano. Porque los seres humanos le daban asco, una repugnancia tal que la sola idea de ser tocado por uno de esos le revolvía el estómago.

Y podía andar por ahí con un orgullo impuesto y una altanería no adecuada para un jovencito de 14 años paseando por los jardines del palacio mientras despreciaba a todos y se sentía más que cualquier otro ser. Sí, era perfecto aquel asunto de ser oráculo y de ser célibe.

La idea del matrimonio e hijos no iba con él, para nada. ¿Quién necesitaba de otros?

El problema se dio una noche de octubre mientras en los pasillos del palacio había visto deambular a aquellas mujeres del palacio que estaban ahí para complacer al rey.

No le importaban en lo absoluto, pero la vista de aquella piel blanca que se asomaba solo por los tobillos de la chica le había hecho ladear la cabeza y evocar cierto recuerdo. Soltó una risita y, mientras comía un durazno le siguió a un paso discreto tratando de ocultar su presencia y solo espiar.

Lo que vio dentro de esa habitación no le inmutó ni un poco. Levantó los hombros y siguió su camino mientras se burlaba de aquellos humanos que podían caer ante tal deseo.

Irónico, muy irónico pues esa misma noche, su mente había encontrado un recuerdo que había logrado que su temperatura corporal se elevara.

Había olvidado eso, pero en su sueño era tan nítido como su solo hubiera sido una noche antes. La noche en la que esa persona, la de cabellos azules; de la que ya no sabía su nombre, estaba con el pelirrojo. Estaban, no teniendo sexo, ni complaciéndose uno al otro. Estaban haciendo el amor.

Ahora lo podía comprender.

Aún se sentía bastante cómodo con la idea de ser un oráculo, también con la idea de entregar su cuerpo una tarea.

Lo incómodo era recordar aquel hecho, y despertar con su cuerpo húmedo por las mañanas. Y también estaba seguro de algo, ese pelirrojo, era Kouen. La persona que lo había salvado y que después de eso, solo le había visto un par de veces.


End file.
